VHS
Please Note The recent editor, LCMCdotFEARrules2.0, is not the owner of this story. This was made by HBB98 and was made to avoid any vandalism. The story itself was not edited. It is also a work in progress, so don't delete it unless HBB98 says so. - LCMCdotFEARrules2.0 P.S. I gotta admit, this looks pretty good! --- + --- The Story I was about to move to my friends house for a month or so. It took me 3 hours to drive all the way to my parents house to dannys house.when i got there i started to unpack my things. We have a nice dinner around afternoon at 6. One of my friends mentioned that there was a urban legend that in the attic there was a tv and some vhs tapes containing horrible things, i told him that its a fake. Its a movie. At night i was about to sleep in the attic and danny mentioned about not put the vhs tapes in the tv and it must remain off at all time. Now i know what you are thinking. You possibly knew that it was a urban legend that my friend mentioned. But that was the part that she is right. I was so questioned about the tv and the vhs, and being a risky person i alwaya was, i turned on the tv and turned the volume down to 10 so danny coudnt hear them. I put one of the vhs tape in the vhs slot. That where the part i see some horrible graphic images. The tape shows 2 gay couples liam and sam went into the house that they said that it was haunted. Some random pointless talking and 2 mens walking in the hallway. Suddenly sam heard the scream. Sam rushed and he found liam with his intestines falling out. He was lying down dead with a note next to it. Its said: curiosity kills the cat. When he turned the camera around, there was a human with big gigantic eyes that was glowing white and bleeding black, the footage cuts off and it skips to sam running to his car. He drove away as fast as he can, until he went to his home, he went to the bathroom and his face was covered in blood, he watched his face off and he saw liam in the mirror, he turns around quickly to find out that the monster found him and eat him alive. And the footage ended. What the fuck did i watch i thought to myself. I put in another vhs tape in the vhs slot... The next tape shows 2 girls named tina and kasumi, kasumi was tinas friend from japan. They are talking about exploring the building that have been haunted by a youkai since 1948. Its name is fejuku, its said that she wakes up at the crack of dawn, she can throw objects and household materials. They said that this building was fejukus hideout, legend said that 39 people dared to find fejuku and run away, but no one came out. They went inside the building and what they saw is horrifying. A group of people (especially 2 kids) were horendously murdered, some of them have been impaled by glass, others have been brutally decapitated or amputated. After 3 minutes have passed they decided to go home. But when they find the entrance they came in, have been replaced by a wall, and the bodies were now missing, and covered in pool of blood. They can hear noises of growls, screams, and low pitch laughing. 4 minutes later tina looked back and saw fejuku, both of them ran as fast as they can, when she looks back kasumi was impaled by a broken lamp, and her head exploded by the electrical currents from the lamp. The camera blacked out. 15 seconds later it flickers, and shows tina lying down screaming as fejukus claws scratch and rips off her flesh as the blood splattered on the camera lens and the tape ended. I look at these tapes and inspected them very quickly, it turns out that they are in fact, real tapes, i was shocked by this phenomenom. I placed in yet another vhs... The next tape shows a guy name james at a local bar. it was about to close. There was a knock at the door outside, he went to open the door. But when he put his hands on the door knob, the bartender said that he woudnt go out of the bar at this time of night, which is around 4:28. James explained to the bartender that his wife were expecting James to be home in the hour. The bartender wished him good luck out there. As james opened the door and went outside. James car was nowhere to be found, as he always know that he parked it next to the sidewalk. He found a black cat next to the railing. It hissed at him as the black cat ran to the bushes. 30 minutes in, he was almost home. But before he opened the door, a white pale woman with black eyes, much simular to the witch, was standing behind him. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He banged on the door ferociously, and begged for his wife to let him in. She said that the door was unlocked, he said that it was locked when he gets there, the camera cuts out as we hear a noise, much simular to the chainsaw, as james screams. The camera cuts back on. There was a trail of blood. Policemens were in the scene. As her wife cries insanely for her husband, the policemen found the camera and turned it off. I came closer to realizing that danny was the one who stole the vhs players, but why would she do such a thing? Mabye thats why i notice something stangely that afternoon. she just looked at her food as she ate very slowly. I put in another vhs because i was astounded by these chain of events... The 4th one though... i cant stress enough. i remembered watching this house has people in it by adult swim. And what i found is the exact replica, none edit of the footage itself. The footage was in the house as i remembered the adult swim version, however, their names is different. One is damian, the other is carly, her daughter named eliza, a grandma named fiona, a kid named odius, and a baby named gingy. It was exactly the same one that i watched, however there was some extra footage that adult swim managed to cut off on the edited version, the one that made it on youtube... the camera feed back on, in the basement, the walls and floor, including the camera, was covered in blood. The people that fainted outside, started to glitch through the floor as well. The baby body was cut in half, not moving. The grandma fainted on the floor, coughed out blood, as the tv went to static. The kid was nowhere to be found. It cut back to the basement, however the blood was smeared on the walls this time, its said: 'i have awoken. Lucifer called me back from the depth below. I have done what he told me. and now they too, will fall into hell as well.' I was very eager to put in the last tape, but before that danny opened the door, she told me that i have looked at the footage yet, i sighed and said yes to her, she looked piss at me, i told her that i coudnt handled it. She then proceed me to tell the whole story, she said that these tapes were part of the paranormal events. she only found 5 of them so far. Some made it out alive, others died risking their life to record and hope that someone sent it to the public. However there were 1 that she managed to found, one of Her friends sent the broken camera, however luckilly she managed to fix it, it was 1 of the very rare footage. She gave it to me and told me that it would not be a wise choice to not look at the tape. Otherwise i would be scarred for the rest of my life, i told her that i have seen worse things. As i put in the 5th and final vhs tape in the slot. The last tape shows a group of people filming a documentry about a abandoned pyramid that hapened to be somewhere in the sahara desert long time ago. They Said that there was a god named pharada, the god of mummification. They then proceeded to go in the pyramid and talk about some facts of the pyramid. Like "i heard some other rumor that some prayed pharada for performing the ultimate sacrifice." And "we went to the library in nouakchott. And what we didnt know is that they perform deadly activitoes before the pyramid was abandoned by the greeks in 1658." Then they found a coffin. a woman said that they should not open it. A man said relax, what the worst that can happened, he then proceeded to open the coffin door. They foundna decayed mummy, covered in what appeared to be wet paper, the man proceeded to inspect the decayed mummy, suddenly the mummy let out the horrible high frequency piercing screaming noise and the mummy exploded blood and wet paper covered the entire room, one of the camera crew ears were bleeding and knocked out unconcious, the strong kidpicked him up, they then proceeded to find the exit, and the whole pyramid was shaking, and it was about to close, the kid then sprinted and made it out just in time before the door was close, the pyramid stopped shaking, one of them stopped the panicking and said that therem could be another way out, then they all agreed. 10 minutes later they found a 2 part pathway, half of the crew decided to go to the right pathway, 2 minute later they saw smalp spiders, some of the womens screamed, however they seemed to be retreating from something. 4 minutes later they found the ladder, one of the cameraman climbed the ladder, but before another one could climb up, it instantly closed, 30 seconds later, the cameraman heard screaming, crying and low growls. 10 seconds later the sound went dead silent, 20 seconds later he went to the top, however what he found was shocking both to him and me, they found the crew, but was mummified and he found himself mummified, and all of the other people especially me was mummified, i was about to scream out on top of my lungs, but beforehand, the cameraman screamed, it cut out for 3 seconds, only to find out that he was bleeding and there was long slendery hands and arms, the creature than proceeded to batch his head on the rock, he was still alive, and then the creature proceeded to rip his forehead open until its showed a skull and a pulsating brain, the creature then said, its finally completed, as the room have been filled by the light, and then the final tape ended with the note, only one cameraman named kyle n jasimus. He was the only one survivor that tells the tale. I told danny where did she found the tapes, she said one of her friends were part of the secret organization called 'the hidden toungue'. She said that they send random home vhs tapes to random people. Some where cheerful others are dark and paranormal, i proceed to say that i was very intrested in these tapes, i want to see more of those. Danny proceeded to say na i bet you would make a creepypasta and thinking that it was real. We both have a good laugh. A month later i was about to go back to my parents house, danny told me to stay safe, i told her that i always would be. As i drove away. I always think about what would happened next, either i could find random tapes, or stay home and live a normal life, and as a daredevil i always was, i decided to tell my parents, that i was ready for a little adventure on my own. Category:+18 Category:Movie based